This study will examine the relationship between blood oxygen levels and blood pressure changes in patients with obstructive sleep apnea. Subjects will undergo polysomnography monitoring during a morning nap. Arterial blood samples will be collected at 3 second intervals during and following obstructive apnea. Arterial pressure will be measured non- invasively by finger cuff. Sample runs will be repeated while the subject sleeps breathing supplemental oxygen.